Ombres et Brumes
by Hysope
Summary: Deux gamins se croisent dans un cimetière. Ils n'ont rien en commun, si ce n'est un tueur. Ils ne se lâcheront plus, leurs vies entrelacées.


**Note:** Ce texte est un drabble qui a pris du poids. Tout les personnages sont à moi, mais ils s'inscrivent dans l'après-guerre (l'histoire commence à la fin de l'automne 1998). Aucuns d'eux n'est heureux. Vous comprendrez pourquoi assez rapidement.

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K. Rowling (sauf les personnages, donc).

* * *

_Ombres et Brumes._

Le cimetière est gris et vide. Personne n'aime venir voir les morts. Encore moins quand il pleut. Ça ne gène pas le gamin. Après tout, lui aussi, il se sent un peu gris, un peu vide, un peu mort déjà. Petit, maigre et blême sous sa tignasse d'une couleur indéfinissable, les yeux gris insondables (encore du gris), il est habitué à n'être qu'une quantité négligeable, un souvenir que traîne son père dans sa fuite, comme cette photo de sa mère. Celle que son père sert contre lui en pleurant, la nuit, quand il pense que le gamin ne l'entend pas. Lui aussi, il aimerait bien avoir quelque chose de sa mère à serrer dans ses bras quand il s'endort. Mais il ne dit rien, et quand il pleure, c'est en silence.

Le gamin ne demande pas ce qu'il font là, dans ce cimetière sinistre. Il le sait à la manière instinctive des autres enfants. Son père a besoin d'une absolution. Dans sa tête, le gamin supplie la tombe devant laquelle son père pleure de lui accorder son pardon. Pardonnez-le, pense-t-il, pardonnez-le. Parce que moi je ne peux pas. La tombe ne répond pas. Bien sûr. Cœur de pierre...

Et d'un seul coup ils ne sont plus seuls, la tombe, le gamin et son père. Le portail du cimetière s'ouvre avec un grincement. Une fille entre, ridiculement petite à côté des grilles. Elle a un panier de roses et un parapluie à la main. Le gamin ouvre des grands yeux ébahis et reste figé. C'est comme si la foudre venait de le frapper. Si lui est gris, la gamine, elle, est multicolore. Elle a de longs cheveux châtains et la peau à peine plus claire. Les yeux presque dorés, une robe rose et une pèlerine bleue qu'accompagnent des bottes en plastiques vertes, avec motifs de grenouilles. C'est une explosion de couleur, sur laquelle tranche une expression sérieuse.

Ce n'est qu'une fille et pour la première fois de sa vie, le gamin trouve une fille vraiment belle (sa mère ne compte pas, parce que c'est sa mère). Elle se dirige vers la tombe et le gamin comprend avant même de voir la culpabilité dans les yeux de son père. Vite, il lui saisit la main et l'implore de les emmener ailleurs, n'importe où mais loin, vite papa ! Le père, les larmes aux yeux, lui obéit alors que la gamine est presque là. Avant le flou du transplanage, le gamin voit les yeux de la petite moldue. Des yeux accusateurs. Et puis ils sont ailleurs, dans une énième chambre pouilleuse, et le gamin sait qu'il a sauvé son père. Il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose. Il classe la gamine dans la même boite mentale que sa mère et se prépare à l'oublier elle aussi.

Mais le gamin revient au cimetière. Ombre sur les tombes, il guette l'Autre, la lumineuse. Les semaines passent. Son père dépérit, songe à se rendre. Le gamin ne dit rien, mais passe plus de temps devant la tombe de cette femme que son père a tuée. La femme le fait penser à sa mère. Elles ont peu de points communs. La mort et leur tueur mis à part. Il reste des heures devant cette tombe, jusqu'à ce que la nuit le chasse. Et un jour, la gamine revient. Elle le regarde avec des yeux d'animaux sauvages. Elle l'effraie un peu, mais il ne le montre pas. C'est qu'une fille et lui il n'a pas peur des fille.

-Tu vas disparaître ?

Il lui fait signe que non, alors elle s'assoit.

-Il a tué ma mère.

-La mienne aussi. Tu lui pardonne ?

-Non.

-Moi non plus.

Leurs mains se trouvent. C'est comme une promesse, avec la tombe comme témoin. Comme un mariage, pense le gamin en rougissant. Dans sa tête, il oublie les histoire de sang, de sorcellerie et de meurtre. Ils ne sont plus un sorcier et une moldue, juste un garçon et une fille qui se donnent la main.

Il rentre tard ce soir-là. Assez tard pour voir son père emmené par les Aurors. L'homme se laisse faire sans se débattre, comme épuisé par la traque. Ash, le gamin, ne dit plus rien pendant trois mois.

Les Medicomages se heurtent à son cas, sans aucun succès. Ils finissent par renoncer et le laisse sortir. Il parlera quand il en aura envie, disent-ils, en avouant qu'ils ne savent s'il en aura un jour envie. On lui donne une nouvelle famille. Ça lui est égal. Il retourne au cimetière. Myst est là.

Elle célèbre le retour des beaux jours avec une robe blanche, une de celles qui volent autour de ses chevilles. Ses bras sont cerclés d'or. Toute à sa danse, elle ne remarque pas sa présence. C'est une danse sérieuse, invocation à la joie et au bonheur. Myst est toujours sérieuse. Même en amour. En la voyant danser, Ash se demande si ce n'est pas elle la sorcière. Il est fasciné, envoûté, par chacun de ses mouvements, par la mèche de cheveux qui s'échappe de son chignon, par les gouttes de sueur qui coulent sur son front.

Elle le voit et elle part en courant, elle le fuit. Il lui court après hurlant son nom, surpris de parler à nouveau. Elle se retourne et lui sourit, sérieusement, toujours, et il sait que c'est la femme de sa vie. Il a treize ans, c'est un fils de Mangemort, sa mère est morte, son père en prison, et lui tombe irrémédiablement amoureux de la moldue en face de lui.

Il arrête de fuir quand Myst saisit sa main avec détermination. Il sait quoi faire, qui il veut être. Il lui offre tout. Ce n'est pas grand chose. Elle lui rend son âme en retour, fait de lui un homme.

Un homme et une femme passe la grille du cimetière. Les gamins ont bien grandis. Ils sont beaux, gris et lumineux. Il est sorcier, elle est moldue. Deux faces d'une même pièce. Ils se tiennent encore la main. Ils viennent fleurir la tombe de sa mère à elle. Elle préfère les roses. Après, il embellirons celle de sa mère à lui. Avec des lys. Et puis demain, ils iront rendre visite au meurtrier de leurs mères en prison. Ils lui pardonneront avec la naïveté de l'enfance qu'il leur a volé. Ils partent. C'est le début de leur vie.

La Nouvelle-Orléans leur tend les bras.

* * *

Voila donc. Petit texte sans prétention et sans comique.


End file.
